Something I need to tell you
by flaaaareon
Summary: Kaori wonders.. Does Mac like her? She likes him but isn't sure she could just tell him that she likes him because she always see's Mac with another girl! [all chapters with songs because it seems cooler that way]
1. Make Him Notice Me

Well, just to tell you, this is my first SXX fanfic so please don't get mad at me if you don't like or you think it sucks or something... I'm just trying REALLY hard to right a good story..... The song in this fanfiction is "Hare Ame Nochi Suki – MorningMusume SakuraGumi". It's the translations and the translations sound cute to me. And I don't know that much Japanese so I'll put mostly everything Kaori says in English.

_

* * *

The reflection of me in the window  
isn't that cute  
Because I told a lie  
on purpose...

* * *

_

Kaori was trying to pick out what to wear for the rest of the day ahead of her. She wanted to pick something out that Mac would like to see on her(A/N: Not slutty clothing.. Like cute clothes).

While she was looking through her clothes, she thought if Mac would ever kiss her. Well, they **almost **kissed once but **someone **named **Grff(**A/N:If you like Griff, I'm sorry that I put himhad to ruin the moment.

_

* * *

The night we kissed  
You played around  
with some other girl  
And I felt jealousy

* * *

_

After that happened, Mac bumped into this girl and they started talking and laughing. Kaori was thing Mac was **flirting **with the girl most of the time. Not paying any attention that Kaori was still there watching. Hearing every word, every laugh, saw every moment... She felt so ashamed that night because she wanted that night to be magical and wanted it to be a wonderful night. But that girl ruined it. She wondered if that girl was just trying to get Mac's money and leave him after she gets what she wanted. She didn't really know what to do that night so she just left...She just ran. She didn't cry. She just held the tears in.

After a few more days, she still saw Mac with that girl, and somehow, Kaori could never finish any of her challenges or competitions. She couldn't concentrate on anything. It's all because of **her. **

_

* * *

Why did I say  
"I don't want to see you anymore!"  
I love you so much that it hurts  
Hey, hey, hey

* * *

_

So whenever Mac tried to talk to her, she would never answer. She was most likely giving the silent treatment on him. But somehow, she couldn't just do that for the rest of the SSX season.

That's why she wanted to impress him in anyway she could because several times she saw him with some girl she knew that that girl couldn't be Mac's family member or something like that. That's why she wanted to impress him by how she looked and dressed, whenever she did a good trick on the slopes and if she won a challenge or a competition she had to complete to go to another peek. She just wanted to do whatever she could to show Mac that she likes him.

"What to pick! What to wear!!!" Kaori kept saying to herself out loud while she looked through almost a hundred shirts, pants, shoes, and some vests and coats.

Kaori tried to pick something out but everything she could call 'cute' or 'pretty' became 'ew' and 'nooooooo'

_

* * *

Today's tears sting too much  
I don't want to see these tears  
Hey, I love you after the shower on a clear day  
Oh yes!  
I love you for what you are  
I love you, I love you, I love you

* * *

_

Well, she still knew that she still liked him. She couldn't just block him from her life anymore.

While she was still searching for something to wear, she heard a knock on the door.

"COMING!" Kaori screamed at the top of her lungs because she had to move A LOT of clothes on her way to the door. Once she got to the door, she opened the door and saw Mac standing looking at the floor looking all

"....Hi...." Kaori said to Mac

"Hey Kaori." Mac said still looking at the floor.

There was a 5 minute silence until Kaori broke it.

"Um, so why are you here?"

"I came here to tell ya something.." Mac said looking at Kaori now.

"So what do you need to tell me?"

_

* * *

My mom badgers me  
to answer the phone  
She suggests that I try  
chatting for a little bit

* * *

_

Mac stood there, looking at her. Then after a minute, he spoke.

"I just wanted to ask why you kept ignoring me for the past couple of weeks....." Mac said still looking at Kaori with a sad face.

"It's because I-I-I... saw you with that other girl so many times...." Kaori said(She's so brave to just tell everything instantly!)

"Oh, you mean Amy? She's just a friend so don't worry if you think we're goin' out or something..." Mac said all calm.

"Oh.. Okay..." was all Kaori said back.

_

* * *

She hands me the phone  
as usual  
I'll answer it  
as if nothing's wrong

* * *

_

They both just stood there. Not looking at each other. Just standing.

No one made a move. Just started at the ground or ceiling. They both couldn't even look at each other again.

Kaori just wanted to ask about this 'Amy' girl He has been with. She wanted to know a lot about her so she could make sure Mac would have a happy life with her9if they were together).

_

* * *

Did that girl touch you?  
is not something I can ask  
I love you, but what is this!  
Hey, hey, hey

* * *

_

"Umm, is that all ?" Kaori asked now looking at Mac.

"Uhh.... Yeah... I'll see you around Kaori." Mac said while running into the elevator.

'sigh I think he wanted to say more but was too shy too...' Kaori thought.

She then went back into her room, closed the door and started looking for something to wear again.

She thought of that girl again. 'Amy'. She just wanted to know everything about this girl. She just wanted to know all, everything they had been doing together but she couldn't just do that.

_

* * *

I don't cry tomorrow, won't cry anymore  
These tears are for the last time  
Hey, I love you after the shower on a clear day  
Oh yes!  
I love you for what you are  
I love you, I love you, I love you

* * *

_

Kaori stopped thing about 'Amy' and Mac and started to look at her clothes again.

'What would he like to see on me? I should of asked but I couldn't just say that as well as asking about Amy..' Kaori thought to herself.

_

* * *

I don't cry tomorrow, won't cry anymore  
These tears are for the last time  
Hey, I love you after the shower on a clear day  
Oh yes!  
I love you for what you are  
I love you, I love you, I love you

* * *

_

She couldn't stop thinking about that now. She just couldn't.

After of a long time of thinking, Kaori plopped done on her bed and lay there... Thinking... Just Think.........

* * *

Okay, please bare with me because I tried... If it's good to you, just say something. If I get good reviews, I'll make the next chapter better. 


	2. Here she is

Thanks for the 3 people who reviewed me because it made me so happy that people like my story so far!!!! I will try to describe more things here. Okay, so here is chapter 2 and it has another song and it's "Maybe - N.E.R.D.". Hope you like this chapter!

_

* * *

Love was the egg  
See...  
And it was born in a cloud  
With silver lining...

* * *

_

_

* * *

Uh Huh...  
But it broke, I mean it hatched on the ground  
So time flew right by me...  
And while I...

* * *

_

It was a sunny but could morning down in Metro City. Kaori had just woke up from her long, long sleep. She realized she never put back her clothes she never wore the day before so she started to put everything back in place.

Kaori finished about 2 hours later. Since she didn't have any competitions today, she decided to go up to Peak 2 and practice on the Style Mile. She usually got really high points there with the help of some bonuses (A/N: That's me when I play Kaori on the Style Mile!). Once she got up to 700,000 something. She forgot what the actual number was, put she just knew it was between 700,000 and 800,000.

_

* * *

I know you thought your life was goin' be easy  
When you didn't call you  
__You found that you where wrong  
__See, I know you thought your life was goin' be easy  
You thought you had it all, but you found that you were wrong

* * *

_

One thing she wanted to go up there was because she just liked practicing on that everyday. It helped with other Freestyle events she had to do.

Kaori quickly put on a tight red turtle neck (which would make her feel warm even though she didn't have a jacket with her), black pants and her back boots. Once she was done, she grabbed her board and went out of her room, locked her door and ran to the elevator.

Once she was in, the doors closed. The elevator stopped at the 5th floor and the doors opened. Kaori saw that her friend, Elise, was there going into the elevator.

_

* * *

See maybe...  
__There was something wrong  
And you weren't telling me no  
See, See maybe  
__The laugh's on me  
And life was telling me a joke

* * *

_

"Konichiwa Elis-san!!!" Kaori said with a smiling face.

"Hey Kaori. I'm guessing you're going to hit the slopes." Elise said to Kaori.

"Hai! I am going on the Style Mile once again."

"Hey, that's where I'm heading too right now!" Elise said now looking happier.

"YAY!!! WHEEE!! I want coffee!!!!" Kaori said going off subject

"Haha. You seem hyper even though you didn't have any coffee yet!" Elise said starting to laugh a little.

"Heh heh. I am VERY hyper even though I didn't have coffee yet!!" Kaori said sounding all hyper.

_

* * *

If something's yours  
__And you let it go..  
If it comes back to you...  
__It was yours all along....  
When I let you go...  
__Along with those lies from you...  
I wonder what else lies in you  
Or did the lies just eat gone...

* * *

_

Once the elevator doors opened, Kaori and Elise stepped out of the elevator and started walking toward the door. Kaori stopped all of a sudden. Elise realized that she had stopped so she went to where Kaori was standing.

Kaori saw Mac and that girl "Amy" sitting in the lobby together. Kaori wanted to strangle that girl but she couldn't because she wouldn't want to be arrested and go to jail because of that. Elise realized who and what she was staring at and then she spoke.

_

* * *

I know you thought your life was goin' be easy  
When you didn't call you found that you where wrong  
I know you thought your life was goin' be easy  
You thought you had it all but you found that you were wrong

* * *

_

"I see Mac got a new friend now?" Elise said trying to make Kaori laugh. But it didn't work.

"Th-th-that isn't his new friend...." Kaori said sounding and looking all sad.

"Aww.. Is little Kaori-can (A/N: I'm just making Elise know some Japanese in this story) jealous or something?!?!?!" Elise said smiling and laughing a bit.

"N-N-NOOOOO!!!! "Kaori screamed at Elise and everyone who was in the lobby looked at Kaori

"Umm.. Sorry!" Kaori said with a embarrassed face.

"Well, it seems like JEALOUSY to me!!" Elise said laughing now

"Fine! Yeah, I am jealous because Mac doesn't pay a lot of attention to me anymore..."

"Aww, poor Kaori!!!! She really wants Mac to pay more attention to her because Mackie-wakie is with another girl!!" Elise started to tease Kaori

"Hmph. I can't trust you anymore...." Kaori said pretending she would never trust her best friend ever again

"Oh fine.. I'll stop then..."

_

* * *

See maybe...  
__There was something wrong  
And you weren't telling me no  
See, See maybe  
__The laugh's on me  
And life was telling me a joke

* * *

_

Mac was wondering why Kaori and Elise where standing there by the door. 'Hmm.. Maybe Kaori just wants to follow me around or something.. Well, Kaori would never do that..' Mac thought.

He stood up from the couch and started walking toward where Elise and Kaori were talking at. Behind him was his "friend" Amy. She started to follow him.

_

* * *

Hold it now! ...  
Is ya'll there?...  
__Haha...  
How you feel right now?...  
Yeah me too...  
Hey yeah!  
Ah, Babe........

* * *

_

Mac was in front of Kaori and Elise and they started to stop talking. They looked at Mac and then Kaori saw Amy in back of him.

"Hey Kaori.. Hey Elise.." Mac said to the both of them and then he noticed Amy in back of him.

"Oh yeah. This is Amy. Amy, this is Kaori Nishadake and Elise Riggs. They are both in this years SSX Circuit with me." Mac said to Amy smiling at her.

'Oooh you don't smile at me like that anymore either!!' Kaori said getting mad but not showing any expression that she was mad.

"Hi Kaori. Hi Elise." Amy said seeming all shy.

"Don't worry. They're not mean." Mac said still smiling at Amy.

"Uh, Hi Amy. I'm Elise and this is Kaori." Elise said acting all nice.

"Hi Amy...." Kaori said trying to smile but some who she couldn't smile because SHE was there.

There was an awkward silence again but it didn't last that long this time.

"Well, how old are you , Amy?" Kaori asked

"I'm 16 years old. How old are you two?" Amy said

"Well, I'm 18(A/N: I forgot her real age already. Well, if I'm right, just tell me) and Elise is 20(Forgot hers too)"

"Oh. Cool." Amy seemed like a really shy girl to Kaori and Elise but they bet that she was more open-up to Mac because she knew him more that Elise or Kaori.

_

* * *

Hold it now!  
__Ya'll all right?  
See do you remember  
What its like to wake up in her love nest  
get it?  
__love nest  
__and now she's gone....  
gone....gone!....gone....

* * *

_

Another silence hit them but it only lasted 30 seconds before Mac said anything.

"Well, it was nice talking to you guys again." Mac said and he and Amy walked back to the couch they were sitting at before.

"Alright, Mac. See-ya around." Elise said to Mac and Kaori said nothing again.

They started to walk out of the lobby and go ride on a gondola and go to the Style Mile and practice.

Once they were in the gondola, they both sat down and looked out of the widow.

_

* * *

At which point  
__You realize....  
Life is but a joke  
__And the laughs on you  
That's funny right?  
Babe

* * *

_

"So , watcha think of Mac's girl Amy?" Elise asked Kaori

"I don't know.. please don't ask me now.." Kaori said looking all sad.

"Oooh.. I see..." Elise said to herself which Kaori heard her say.

"You see what?"

"That you don't like this Amy girl."

"Yeah, I **don't **like her even though I don't know her that much. It's like I see evil in her..." Kaori said to Elise.

"Well, let's just forget about this girl and focus on our practice run and get a lot of money!!!!" Elise said to Kaori.

Kaori started to laugh a little and said "Alright then. I'll go with that." And before they knew it, they were in the Style Mile, ready to practice their run.

* * *

Okay... I might of not described a lot but I tried to! Alright, this is the end of chapter 2! 


	3. Stuck In The Snow

Okay… ignore the "2-3 months" crap I wrote on my profile… I shall make a chapter for this fic cause… I CAN! I don't know… I just feel like it. And plus I feel bad for you all who are sitting there and saying "when is she going to update!" and I've felt that way so I won't make you guys wait any longer.  
I'm gonna put another song into this (translations cause it's Japanese again… heh). The song is "Hitorijime" by v-u-den. If you want the lyrics and such, you can go to this: http/ have one dream come true  
Rather than a thousand dreams come true 

_A tarot card of fate  
My sparkling, shining heart_

If you love someone so much, why do you bother to keep loving that person even though you know they love someone else or they already have they're "special someone"?**_(A/N: I have felt that way with a guy. And WOW did it SUCK) _**That's pretty much how Kaori felt. She wondered why, why Mac, why does she still li---LOVE him?

'No…' Kaori said to herself. 'I don't love him… I don't… he's just a friend that I've known for so long and have liked almost like a brother and blah blah blah…' She said to herself again, shaking her head

Kaori was stuck. Not about Mac, but outside in the snow on a track she got on by accident on another track. So, she sat there, on a pile of snow, thinking. She's been stuck there for the past 10 minutes, realizing that she was out of the course on Intimidator **_(A/N: I don't know how that's spelled in the game so yea…)._** So, she sat there and thought about stuff (mostly about Mac and his new girlfriend, you could say). It was hard enough having all that pressure in her head and the pressure she got from deciding which way is back to Metro City.

_Today too, I saw you  
Smiling at her_

_It's like a thrill from a movie  
Can I trade my heart, my body  
with her?_

Kaori thought about how many times she had seen those two together in the past week. Monday, 5 times. Tuesday, 3 times. Wednesday, 8 times, and so on. She saw them holding hands, smiling at each other, hugging, and kissing.

"Grr… I wish I never saw them kiss…"

"See who kiss?"

Kaori jumped when she heard that voice. And guess who it was…. It was Mac.

"Ah… umm… uhh..." was all Kaori could say because she was still getting over the getting startled part.

_Each day, my entire body  
feels the look in your eyes  
All to myself_

"Heh… well then…" Mac started "Who was it?"

"I-it was a movie I saw last n-night." Kaori said, stuttering. "It was a movie I used to love to watch when I was little… It's a Japanese movie, yea…"

"Oooh, cool."

awkward silence

"Sooo…" Mac started again "What are you doing here alone?"

"I…I got lost" She said "I was on Intimidator and I guess I just lost the track I was on" She said, a little embarrassed.

"Mhm… well, you okay? 'Cause I saw you sit there for 15 minutes or so" Mac said, looking into Kaori's eyes

'Oh wow… he was watching me this whole time that means…' She said to herself. "Well, yea, I'm okay. I just didn't feel like riding around and finding which way is back to Metro City." Kaori said, looking into his eyes as well.

Another awkward silence came. Both of them really didn't notice because they were lost in each other's eyes. Usually, when you stare at someone in the eye, you get lost and feel awkward (especially if it's the person you like). But the two of them, it didn't feel like anything.

_There's no such magic like that  
But I can dream,_ can't I?  
  
_What kind of bed do you wake up in  
How do you say "Good morning"_

"MAAAAAAAAAAC!" someone called out

They both broke eye contact and looked to where the voice came from

"Damn it…." Kaori whispered. 'It's Amy… I just know it'

Kaori got up while Mac screaming "I'M HEEEERE!" back to the voice.

Kaori saw someone coming down the mountain in pink. 'HAH! It is he's precious AMY to the rescue…' Kaori said to herself, rolling her eyes.

"MAC!" Amy cried out and hugged Mac.

"Hey, Amy" Mac hugged her back.

"Um, yea, I better get going BYE!" Kaori said quickly to Mac and ran to some direction with her board under her arm. She said it too fast so it sounded like "Uhyeabetageyetgoin BYE" to Mac.

_Today too, I saw you  
Kissing her softly, gently_

_It's possible  
After all, we're really alike  
In the way that we have long_ hair...

She ran, and ran, and ran. She made sure he wouldn't see the tears falling from her eyes. She kept running until she fell into a pile of snow, still crying.

"Why sniff does sniff he sniff hafta sniff be with her! sniff" She said loudly, nearly screaming it out. "Why sniff do sniff I sniff love sniff him so much!" She said again, very loudly

She got up and stared up at the sky. She didn't realize that Mac had followed her and heard her and saw her cry. He wanted so badly to go up to her and hug her and tell her everything was all right but he didn't want to make her cry even more. Once he saw Kaori running, he told Amy to stay there and he started to run after her. He thought 'Wow, she can run fast now…'. Once he saw her fall, Mac was about to go help her up. But he also had to make sure he was hidden so he hide but watched her closely.

_Each day, please give to my eyes  
Your everything  
All to myself_

He saw her tear-stained face. It almost made him cry, too, because he didn't want to see his best friend cry like that.

He saw her get up and start to walk towards where he was.

'Ah crap…' Mac said to himself, trying not to move or anything.

"…M-m-m-maaaac…?" Kaori said, really surprised.

"Ah, hey Kaori!" Mac said, standing up and rubbing the back of his head

"You…you… you heard me, didn't you?" Kaori said, starting to cry

"Um… uh… uhhhh…"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaori started running off again, crying and rubbing her eyes to remove the tears coming down her cheeks

_Each day, my entire body  
feels the look in your eyes  
All to myself_

_Each day, please give to my eyes  
Your everything  
All to myself_

"KAORI! WAIT!" Mac screamed, trying to run after her.

He stopped.

"I…I love you, too…"

OKAY! cries I like it… please tell me what you think and I promise you, I will make more chapters for you guys 'cause I know a lot of you like it smiles.

ari-aly


	4. Songs relating and Stuck Sitting Aroun

I feel like updating every week or so… mostly, whenever I can. I'm gonna try to finish this fanfiction this year yay… Here you go!

**_oOoOoOo_**

_flash back_

"_KAORI! WAIT!" Mac screamed, trying to run after her._

_He stopped. _

"_I…I love you, too…"_

_end flash back_

Kaori, once again, ran and ran and ran. She didn't care where she was going. Just as long it wasn't anywhere near Mac or Amy, she'd be fine.

Fifteen minutes of running helped her get back to Metro City. She went through the lobby where most of the SSX riders stayed. Kaori saw Elise but she turned her face the other way so she wouldn't see Kaori crying.

"Hey Kaori—"Elise started to say but before she new it, Kaori went straight into the elevator.

'Mhm… I have a feeling…' Elise then saw Mac, along with Amy in the middle of the lobby

"Yo, Mac…" Elise said to Mac, walking towards him

"…hm? Oh, hey Elise" Mac said, waiting a few seconds before answering

"come here" she mouthed to him. He told Amy to go wait for him outside and said he'll be there in a minute

He went to Elise.

"Tell me what you did to Kaori and you better tell me now" She said, her hands on her hips

**_oOoOoOo_**

Kaori got to her floor and ran to her room. She opened the door and went in. She stood there, her back facing the back of the door, breathing slowly.

'Well, he knows now. Shouldn't that be a good thing?' She thought 'It's better if he knows it I guess…'

She jumped on her bed, stomach touching the bed. She got the remote of her boom box and it started to play a Japanese song.

**_oOo_**  
_Itsumo zutto issho yatta kara  
kizukahen katta…  
nande tooku ni itte moutan?_

_We were always together  
So I didn't realize…  
Why did you go so far away?  
**oOo**_

She knew that song. It was "Osaka Koi no Uta"Osaka Love Song sang by one of her favorite groups from Japan, MorningMusume.

_**oOo  
**__togire togire  
kaiwa ni nanka narahen (DA LALA DADA…)  
ENDO MAKKU (DA LALA DAD…)_

_hanarebanare  
enkyori nante muri na (DA LALA DADA…)  
futari (DA LALA DADA…)_

_Broken up  
This just won't turn into a conversation  
End Mark_

_For us  
It's impossible to have  
A long-distance relationship_

_**oOo**_

'Wow…' she thought, hitting her face with a pillow 'it's sorta like Mac and I… WHOA!'

_**oOo**_

_gyutto sareta mainichi  
denwa MEERU mainichi  
junjou (ZYUNZYOU)_

_demo nande nande  
doushite? owarinan?_

_Naa shikata nai de  
katasande yo_

_Holding each other close everyday  
Phone calls and e-mails everyday  
How naïve _

But…why, why  
Why is this the end?

Well, it can't be helped  
It's one-sided…

**_oOo_**

She couldn't help but lye there, on her bed, thinking how much this song related to her and Mac, because for about 3 weeks, Mac has been with Amy. And everything began to break between them. Their friendship, their caring for one another, their love for eachother…

**_oOo_**

_suki nan yo mada suki nan yo  
nando nando tsuatete me  
dakedo  
togireteru hanashi togireru  
kotae wa shittennen… ah_

_I love you, I still love you  
No matter how many times I try to tell you  
But  
But it's broken up, out conversation is broken up  
I know what your answer is_

_**oOo**_

"GRRRRRRRR!" Kaori said loudly. "This song is too much…" then, she changed the song.

_**oOo**_

_aisuru hito wa anata dake  
dare mo jama sasenai  
ai no SHABON ni idakarete  
watashi dake no anata_

_na no ni, doko ittan da yo_

(Ai!)

_You're the only one I love  
I won't let anyone bother that  
Being held by a bubble of love  
You, who is mine only_

_Or that's how it was supposed to be, where did you go?_

_Ai!_

_**oOo**_

It was one of her favorite songs, "Shabondama (Bubbles)" sung by MorningMusume once again. Even though she knew that same song related to her and Mac, once again, but she loved that song. So, she got up out of bed and started dancing and singing to the song

_**oOo**_

_naite sumunara nakiyagre  
subete no koi wa SHABONdama  
koi wo suru nara nono trugi wa  
anta meigi na koi wo shina  
SHABONdama  _

Ai! WOW WOW WOW

If crying ends it all, then cry  
Every love is a bubble  
When you fall in love the next time  
Have one with your name on it  
Bubbles

_**oOo**_

She danced and sang the rest of the song. It felt good just to dance around, not thinking about Mac for four minutes and four seconds. She felt free, out of drama and everything around her. It felt almost like heaven…

But it wasn't heaven.

Once the song ended, everything came back into her mind. Thinking how this and that happened and other stuff. It just all got back into her head.

'**_And what about Mac?'_** a voice said in the back of her head

'What about him?' she said back to that voice

'_**You know you still have feelings for him. You know you want him. You know you wanna be his everything…'**_

"…" she didn't saying anything after that because she knew that was the truth, she couldn't deny it at all. She wanted him, she needed him, he was her everything in this world. She felt lonely without him by her side. Kaori didn't want to admit it because it was _true. _

'**_You know it's true, don't deny it. You want to touch him, hold him, kiss him… everything. Everything about him makes you weak. His eyes, his voice, his body, his lips…'_** the voice started to say again

'I know it's true but… I have to forget about everything I thought about him.' She started again 'Because… he's with Amy…'

'So? If he didn't have that girl with him now and you had a guy of your own, I bet his feeling for you would still be there, sinking slowly, because he would know he could never, ever forgot you'

"IF he still had those feelings for me" she said out loud, looking sad

A knock interrupted her thoughts. She walked toward the door and looked through the hole. She backed away from the door once she saw who it was.

It was Mac.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Well, if you think I'm gonna end it in the next chapter, I'm not. I'm just showing that Mac still has feelings for Kaori ahempersonwhocommentedonhowimmovingthistoofastahem.

I was mad when I saw that review, hmph. But "I mean like daaaag", man... I'm trying...

sighs a really big sigh I guess I can just make you happy with another chapter in a week or something... So that's all.

dA1sUk1


	5. Mac?

Another chapter YEES….

………..

cricket cricket

Yea, okay. Here you go

_**oOoOoOo**_

'NO NO NO NO!' Kaori started screaming in her head and then bent down to sit, her back to the door. 'I'm not opening that door no matter what! I can't stand to see him right after that happened…' she said, sadly.

"Kaori?" Mac said, knocking on the door very lightly "I know you're there… I can still here your Japanese music playing"

'Ah kuso 1!' She said, hitting her head. 'I should have shut off that damn thing…' She thought for a minute, what the song was playing and how it went

_  
kokoro made hairanaide  
betsu ni kakushiteru wake ja nai yo  
dare ka mitai ni uh  
omoshiroku hanasenai dake_

_Don't come into my heart  
It's not that I'm hiding anything  
It's just that I can't talk about interestingly  
Unlike you-know-who  
_

"Ah…" she said, quietly. "Um… hi… Mac…" she said, still not opening the door

"Kaori, open the door please?" Mac said trying to open the door

"No. I… I can't right now. Umm…" She paused for a second

"Yea, I think I get it. I'll just talk to you like this then." Mac said, bending down to sit as well, his back against the door.

"Mac," Kaori started to say "I really need to tell you something. I need you to know so badly." She said sounding sad. "But…"

"So do I" Mac said, cutting her off "It's just hard, y'know? It's just really hard to say"

'Yea. It's hard to say 'I love you'. But I don't know about him' Kaori thought. She heard the song change and heard a familiar tone. She listened again…

_zenbu kudakechitta ano yoru ni  
omoikiri naite Good bye  
tsukarekitta renai ni  
kono heya no KAGI wo tsukete kaesu wa_

_sayonara (Just Breaking My Heart)  
nido to sonna kao nante mitakunai  
sayonara (Just Breaking My Heart)  
aishita hito_

_That night when everything broke apart  
I cried with all my heart... Good bye  
Exhausted by love,  
I'll lock up this room and return the key to you_

_Goodbye (Just breaking my heart)  
I don't want to see that face ever again  
Goodbye (Just breaking my heart)  
The one I loved  
_

"Memory Seishun no Hikari" was that song. It was one of her favorite songs. She thought about the translations to them and what they meant

She was interrupted by Mac trying to speak. "Well, I don't really know. I just want you to know how I feel but I just can't get the words for it." He said, standing up. "I'll just talk to you later then, Kaori." He said once more and started to walk away from her door

"Ah crap…" Kaori said, standing up and opening the door. She looked both ways and saw Mac, walking slowly.

All of a sudden, she felt her legs move. First walking and then running. She couldn't help it. Once she was close to Mac, when he turned around to see who was running, she jumped onto him. They were falling onto the ground, but it seemed very slowly to Kaori. She felt her arms go around his neck. Once they crashed onto the ground, she was hugging him tightly. She felt tears form in her eyes. They were tears of joy, of laughter. She was happy that she was with him right now. But she also felt sadness within her. It made her think, Mac will never be with her and he'll end up with Amy. She didn't want to let go of him, not just yet. Not now.

Well, for Mac, he was very surprised. He thought maybe Kaori was mad at him or she was under a lot of pressure and didn't want to talk to anyone. When he was walking away from her door, he heard a door open but didn't bother to look back. He also heard foot steps that were coming fast. And before her knew it, Kaori had jumped onto him, hugging him.

--  
_A dream…  
Can this be real?  
I feel for you, I want you  
Please, give me what I need_  
--

"K-k-kaori..?" Mac stuttered. His face was really red while Kaori's was normal.

She didn't respond. She didn't want to say anything. He should know, now, that she cared for him very deeply. He should know she wants him so badly.

Mac tried to get up, not knowing why Kaori was like this. He sat up, trying to make Kaori move a little but she wouldn't move at all. So, he had to move her himself. He placed her onto his lap, still trying to get her attention.

She looks so cute like this, he thought. He couldn't help himself. She was just too cute to resist. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back.

Kaori's head rested on his shoulder while Mac rested his on hers. There was nothing to say. Just to stay with each other forever

--  
_Everyday, I want you to notice me  
Bring me the love I never had  
Allow me to love you and let me be with you  
Never leaving me, always by my side  
Please, give me that which I do not have  
_--

For a few minutes, they stayed like this. Kaori thought how she wasn't scared or sad anymore when she was in his arms. She felt so happy.

She soon fell asleep on Mac's shoulder. Mac didn't realize this until heard a little snore from her. He picked her up, slowly, and started walking to her room.

Thank god Amy was somewhere else because if she saw him, either when they were on the ground, Kaori sitting on his lap, or him caring her, she would be pissed. She didn't want any other girl to touch Mac, that's what he knew. That's why she called Mac from all the way up the hill when he and Kaori were talking. She wanted to make sure they wouldn't be talking that long.

--  
_Like a simple kiss  
I feels your lips upon mine  
I feel like flying into the sky  
Diving into the sea  
But most of all  
Please, give me what I truly need_  
--

It didn't take long before they were in front of Kaori's room. She didn't lock the door before she left so Mac was able to bring her inside without waking her and asking her where her key was.

Once they were inside, Mac tried to place Kaori on her bed but her arms were still around his neck. He tried to get them off but she wouldn't let go. So, he decided to stay with her until she let got.

He put the covers on her so she wouldn't get cold. He wanted to make sure she was okay and all. But since he knew she loved him a lot. He didn't want to disappoint her and leave her alone. He wanted to be with her. But what about Amy?

Mac met Amy at a party. She was polite and everything and really nice. They started to get to know each other more on the phone and going on dates. Then after about a few months of dating, Amy told him that she really liked him. And he responded to that by calling her his "girlfriend". After about two months or so, Mac started another SSX competition. Mac totally forgot about Kaori when he was with Amy. He forgot about how he fell in love with Kaori the first time he saw her. Then, they became riding partners and then really close friends.

--  
_I wish, one day, you will like me  
Just one day, one day  
I want you to forget about her and be with me  
Just for one day  
Please, be mine just for one day_  
--

Soon after, Mac fell asleep next to Kaori. She still didn't let go of him. That is because she wanted him to be with her, just for today.

_**oOoOoOo**_

I tried to make it all cute and stuff. Well, just tell me how it is.

1 kuso – damn or damn it in Japanese. Either one would fit, yea.

Yea, I'm not trying to rush it or anything. I'm just trying to make it interesting and stuff. And the first song with the translations was "100kai no Kiss" by Aya Matsuura. And all the stuff that were between the "--" things were something I just wrote.

So, so long until a week or so!

dA1sUk1


End file.
